roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a wave survival/zombie survival type mode where you have to fight off waves of zombies within a time limit and a kill goal with each round changing the allotted time and kill goal, usually making both larger. There are a selection of mobs that come at you ranging from normal, to tank and diamond to other things like shadows. As the Waves progresses, the stronger and tank-y the Mobs become--making them harder to kill. Mobs Snake: +1 Shard Spectre: Tank Zombie: +3 Shards, +3 Diamonds Tips * The zombies can and will swarm and surround you if you arent careful. To avoid this, always keep on the move and if you are surrounded, use splash effect spells like Great Fire Blast or Blue Arson to properly attack those around you. Blue Arson is especially helpful as it harms the mobs and heals you. * To make quick getaways use very quick and effective transportation spells like Lightning Flash or Rainbow Shockwave which will help you put some distance between you and the zombies. ** Another method of a quick getaway is to ride the Great Fire Blast across the map as to give you an amount of time to relax for a few seconds or take potshots and close range spells such as Blaze Column, Water Tornado and Plasma Implosion. ** You can also just get up on a high platform to avoid getting attacked. This is very easy to do because you can "super-jump" (touch the wall and jump) while zombies can't. They will begin to gather at the wall below you. * One tactic to be recommended is to run around trying to get as many mobs to follow you as possible and then activate Scintillating Plasma. Though it's not a guarantee one hit kill it will get rid of some if not all of them if their health is low enough. * Certain ultimates can't do as much damage as they're supposed to since the mobs will either continuously run around or damage you while you perform them. To get the most bang for your buck, go with ultimates like Hell's Core, Ghastly Grasp, Wind Gust and Vehement Blizzard as it effects a great deal of mobs in your vicinity. * Close range spells and elements like Gravity would also be super effective. * AOE and crowd control setups will be very helpful as it will help you kill the big hoards very quickly and get on with the next wave * Coordinate ultimates with your team it usually take more then one to take out undamaged mobs * Charging a spell is useful in this mode. Even better if the spell is charge reliable and it is easy to dodge but deals high damage (Great Fire Blast, Bloodcurdling Blast, Etc) * Powerful healing spells are super effective and recommended if it can be used to harm the mobs. To get some space using them, use spels like Wind Ascend or Gravital Globe for some space to use them undisturbed Possibly Effective Setups On the off chance there are people who just cant find the setup that best suits their play style, this section of the Survival Mode page can help you find some pretty good ways to kick butt and take names. These are the setups that have been created through careful observation of stats and usefulness in survival mode. Since no one wants to end up at the mercy of these aggressive enemies, a list of mana consumption and damage output is shown so you know how much you have left and what effects take in order to act accordingly. Ultimate is completely optional for these setups. Mass Self Healing * Elements needed : Grass, Spectrum, Plasma or Spirit # Get a big group of mobs # Use Essence Relegation or Plasma Implosion or any spell that stuns and gather up mobs # Then fully charge Rainbowfier Maximizer and then click (no charging) with Spore Bombs. The Rainbowfier Maximizer and Spore Bombs are splash with life steal so the healing stacks with the horde. You should get lots of healing to youself. * Mana Consumption (Max Mana) 1500-300-300=900 (most mana stats unavailable) * Damage:100x3 damage ( should all Spores hit)= 300 ( i.e: this is the only damage stat i could find, someone should really research into this, im doing what i can when i can but this is just sad) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-300=1200 Windy Fire * Elements needed: Lava, Wind and Pheonix * Spells: Wind Ascend, Spiral Spin, Volcanoc Eruption and Blue Arson * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana)1500-400-350-350=400 * Damage: 275+275+50=600 (most damage stats non accessible) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-600=900 Untouchable * Elements: Water, Gravity, Ice * Spells: Water Tornado, Gravitational Globe, Perilous Hail * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana)1500-300-300-400=200 * Damage: 6x 30 damage stack+85 ( chance for 115 damage)= 265, 295 for the 115 damage chance ( most damage stats unavailable) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-265=1235, 1500-295=1205 Glowing Death/Manual Healing *Elements Required : Aurora and Darkness or Nightmare *Spells Needed : Gleaming Borealis,Horrid Heads or Somber Brisk and Polar Projection. 1.Gather all nearby mobs towards you. 2.Jump. 3.Trap them in Gleaming Borealis. 4.Charge up Horrifying Heads or Somber Brisk. 5.End them all with Polar Projection. * Damage: 32+80=112 ( most damage stats unavailable) * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana) 1500-300-350-300=550 * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-550=950 Credits given to : Rehnanignacio Queen of Eternal Blood * Elements: Nightmare, Darkness, Reaper * Spells: Horrifying Heads, Bloodcurdling Blast, Deprived Eradication, Reaper's Seal # Use Reaper's Seal to mobs # Freeze them by Bloodcurdling Blast # Lifesteal them by Deprived Eradication and Horrifying Heads. * Mana Consumption ( Max Mana) 1500-250-400-300=550 ( most mana stats unavailable) * Damage: 32+300+200=532 ( most damage stats unavailable) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-532=968 Inferno's Sin * Elements: Lava, Fire * Spells: Scorching Blast, Great Fire Blast, Volcanic Eruption # Get close to mobs and stun them by Volcanic Eruption # Fire a Great Fire Blast while charging Volcanic Eruption # End them by Scorching Blast * Mana Consumption ( Max Mana) 1500-250-200=1050 ( most mana stats unavailable) * Damage: 350+20 burn damage=370 (most damage stats unavailable) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-370=1130 Undead Telekinetic * Elements: Space, Nature, Nightmare and Wind * Spells: Black Hole Orb, Spiky Shield, Wind Tornados and Skeleton Swarm * Mana Consumption (Max Mana) 1500-400-250-300-300=250 * Damage: 690+300+225+30=1245 * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-1245=255 Sight Destroyer * Elements: Light, Void and Nightmare * Spells: Void Bomb, Oblivion, Horrifying Heads, Amaurotic Lambent * Mana Consumption (Max Mana) 1500-300-450-450-300=0 * Damage: 32+300+300+300=932 * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-932=968 Foot Tripper * Elements: Gravity, Water, Nature, Lava * Spells: Volcanic Eruption, Water Tornado, Spiky Shield, Gravitational Field * Mana Consumption (Max Mana) 1500-300-250-400= 550 (most mana stats unavailable) * Damage: 6x30 damage stack+225+175 initial( does 35 damage over time)= 790 ( not sure if G.F has a x6 damage stack) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-790=710 Tools of Creation * Elements: Spectrum, Gravity, Lava * Spells: Great Fire Blast, Gravtital Globe, Volcanic Eruption, Rainbow Maximizer * Mana Consumption (Max Mana) 1500-300-250=950 ( most mana stats unavailable) * Damage: 350+ (20 burn damage)+ Category:Game Modes